


Makeshift christmas

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Gen, John Winchester - Freeform, Other, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt/challenge "Christmas Disaster"Your parents aren't there for Christmas, so you and the boys decide to make the best of it without them





	Makeshift christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters

John Winchester had taken you in nearly a year ago after your mother died. It had been a favor to her, but you were also good friends with Sam and Dean since your mom and John would hunt together often, leaving you in a hotel room with the boys for days on end until they finished their hunts. When John really thought about it, he would have taken you in after your mother died whether she’d asked him to or not. It was a decision that never needed much thought.

Tonight was a little different though, it was Christmas Eve. John hadn’t called, and Sam and Dean, though they tried to be tough guys, were bummed out that they were going to be spending another Christmas in a muggy hotel room…without their father. This was going to be your first Christmas without your mother. She had been gone a lot too when she was alive, but she always made a point to be there for Christmas and your birthday.

Dean had fallen asleep in his bed, and Sam was snoring lightly next to you in your bed. Trying not to wake either of them, you got up as quietly as you could, grabbed your jacket, and snuck out of the hotel room.

When you came back half an hour later with an arm full of grocery bags, Sam and Dean were still sleeping. You’d gone to the 24-hour store nearby with some money you had saved up, and gotten the ingredients for cookie dough, some sprinkles and candy canes, eggnog, four Christmas cards, and a 12 inch, plastic Christmas tree.

Quietly trekking through the hotel room into the kitchenette, you spread out the ingredients on the counter. Standing on your toes in a chair to reach a big metal bowl in the cabinet over the sink, you swatted at it with your hand. It fell before you could catch it, clanging loudly in the sink. You froze, hoping it didn’t wake the boys. A moment later, as you were climbing down, you turned and saw Sam and Dean watching you. “Sorry,” you cringed.

“What are you doing, Y/N?” Dean asked yawning, his voice thick from sleep.

“Whoa! Where’d you get all of this?” Sam asked as he made his way to the counter, looking through the bags.

“Our parents aren’t here,” you began with a shaky breath, “I just wanted to do something to make it feel like Christmas.”

Sam came over and hugged you, and Dean kissed your forehead. “Thanks, Y/N,” he said. You knew he had been feeling down about the day too.

“Can we help?” Sam asked, sounding hopeful.

The three of you spent the next few hours baking cookies, drinking too much eggnog, setting up the small tree, and writing Christmas cards to each other and John.

When John walked into the hotel room late the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the smell of burnt sugar and the absolute mess that had been left in the kitchen. There was sugar, sprinkles, and eggshells all over the counter. Smudges of raw cookie dough rested on the handles to some cabinets and the refrigerator. The sink was full with sticky dishes and utensils, and the trashcan was overflowing with papers and empty grocery bags. He turned into the living room area, ready to chew you guys out, but what he saw warmed his heart.

You, Sam, and Dean were cuddled together on the couch, sleeping while the annual marathon of “A Christmas Story” played on the TV. There was a little Christmas tree on the coffee table, decorated with a small string of lights and candy canes. Next to that was a stack of Christmas cards with everyone’s names on them, three cups of eggnog, and a platter of homemade cookies, most of which were either very burnt or still nearly raw.

John smiled, grabbing the card with his name on it, and a burnt cookie from the platter before settling into the recliner to watch the movie that was playing. The hotel room had been a mess, but this was the best Christmas John had had in a long time.


End file.
